


New Year, New Adventure

by ADuckInAHat



Series: CEO AU [16]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal, F/F, Fluff, GP, Minor cumplay, Smut, time tooooooo cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: Sana takes Momo and Dahyun for a small vacation and on NYE, their lives change.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Series: CEO AU [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655506
Comments: 5
Kudos: 158





	New Year, New Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me again. This was so fun and emo to write honestly. My babies growing up. 
> 
> Enjoy <3

Sana sighed deeply, sitting back in her chair and staring intently at her computer screen, her finger slowing scrolling the wheel on her mouse. She groaned in frustration and picked up her phone, dialing Chaeyoung’s extension. 

  
  


“Yup?” 

  
  


“I need your help with something.” 

  
  


“What’s up?” 

  
  


“You’ll have to come to my office.” 

  
  


“Am I in trouble?” 

  
  


Sana laughed. “No, of course not.” 

  
  


“I’ll be there in a minute.” 

  
  


“Thank you.” Sana took another deep breath and let it out slowly through her nose, trying to calm the anxious feeling in her chest. When Chaeyoung came in, she motioned her closer. “Which one?” 

  
  


Chaeyoung furrowed her brows and when she got a look at the screen her jaw dropped. “Sana!” 

  
  


Sana looked up at Chaeyoung and nodded. “Mmhmm.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung put her hands on her knees and bent over to get a better view. She then reached over to scroll the wheel a little bit more. “I think this one is best.” She clicked and brought up the page. “Flashy but still simple.” 

  
  


Sana looked and a slow smile formed on her face. “I think you’re right. Always ask the best friend.” She pulled her close and gave her a side hug. 

  
  


Chaeyoung let out a soft chuckle and rubbed her shoulder. “It’s about time, you idiot.” 

  
  


Sana gaped. “I’ll fire you.” 

  
  


“No you won’t.” Chaeyoung kissed the top of her head. “You love me too much and it would hurt Dahyun’s feelings.” 

  
  


Sana paused. “Damnit.” 

  
  


“Exactly. You’re stuck with me.” 

  
  


Sana groaned dramatically but it earned her another kiss on the top of her head and she cracked a smile. “Go back to work and I’ll go pick this up.” 

  
  


“Have you found Momo’s?” 

  
  


“I did. Same place. It was easiest to pick for her because she likes really simple things and she needs something that won’t get in the way at work.” 

  
  


“Ahh, right. The chopping and washing hands all the time.” 

  
  


Sana nodded, her lips pouting slightly as she concentrated on ordering the rings. “Mmhmm.” She stood up and grabbed her jacket, shouldering it on. “Really, though. Thank you for helping me.” 

  
  


“No problem. Dahyun will love it. She likes a little bit of bling.” 

  
  


Sana smirked a little. “That she does. It’s perfect.” She walked Chaeyoung to the door. “And don’t tell anyone. This stays between us.” 

  
  


“Of course. Doing it during your vacation?” 

  
  


“Yes. I think that would be the best time.” 

  
  


“New year, new adventure.” 

  
  


“Exactly.” 

  
  


Sana rode the elevator down to the car park and made her way to the jewelry store, catching a few glances as she walked inside. She walked up to the counter. 

  
  


“Minatozaki Sana. I placed an order.” 

  
  


“Yes, ma’am. We have them ready for you to review.” The clerk went to the opposite side and Sana followed, waiting until she placed two dark blue velvet boxes on the counter for her to see. She picked them up and looked at them under the light, smiling to herself, imagining them on their fingers. 

  
  


“They’re perfect. I’ll take them.” 

  
  


“Yes, ma’am. Please come this way.” 

  
  


Sana followed again, pulling out her credit card. She paid for the rings and stashed them in her pockets as she signed the receipt. 

  
  


“Thank you so much and please enjoy.” 

  
  


“Oh, I will. Thank you.” Sana smiled and left the store, a new anxiety now sitting heavy on her chest. 

  
  


~

  
  


“Are we ready?” Sana peeked her head into the bedroom, spotting her girlfriends laying on the bed. “Really, you two?” 

  
  


Momo grumbled, Dahyun laying on top of her with her head on her chest. “You’re the one that wants to leave early. You can’t do this to us.” 

  
  


“It’s only six!” 

  
  


“That’s early.” 

  
  


“You get up at five every week day.” Sana countered. 

  
  


“Dahyun doesn’t.” Momo rubbed her back. “She needs a minute.” 

  
  


“She wakes up with you to tell you goodbye.” Sana crouched by the bed and ran her fingers through Dahyun’s hair, watching her eyes crack open. “And you can sleep in the car.” 

  
  


Dahyun grumbled. “How far is it again?” 

  
  


“Not long. But long enough for you to get another nap in before we reach the coast.”

  
  


Dahyun nodded, turning her head to kiss Sana’s palm. “Okay, let’s go.” She pushed up off of Momo and pulled her up with her. Sana grabbed the majority of their bags to take down to load into the car then came back to check the house to make sure all the doors were locked and everything was secure. After getting Momo and Dahyun in the car, she got into the driver’s seat and took off for the coast. 

  
  


Once they got there, she did the same, taking care of their luggage while they dragged their tired feet to get onto the yacht. Dahyun looked around, not having been on it yet. 

  
  


“Seems sturdy.” 

  
  


Momo nodded. “Most are. There’s nothing to really worry about. We won’t go far.” 

  
  


“Can Sana even drive this thing?” She whispered. 

  
  


“I’m sure she can otherwise she wouldn’t bring us out on it. She wouldn’t put us in danger.” She draped her arms over her shoulders. 

  
  


“That’s true.” Dahyun wound hers around Momo’s waist to kiss her. “We should help.” She gave her one last peck then broke away, jogging out to the car to help Sana with their luggage. 

  
  


“Thank you, baby.” Sana said, slightly out of breath, her arms full. 

  
  


“No problem.” Dahyun followed behind her and got everything into the master bedroom. She walked to the double doors and opened them, heading out onto the private balcony off of the bedroom. She let her eyes close and inhaled deeply to take in the scent of saltwater. Just then, a pair of arms wrapped around her. “Hi.” 

  
  


“Hi, baby.” Sana tucked her face into her neck and placed a few kisses there. “Feeling better?” 

  
  


Dahyun put her hands on Sana’s. “I am. I think this is good for all of us.” She turned in her arms. “Time away with nothing to worry about. No phones, no emails, nothing.” 

  
  


Sana nodded. “It’ll be great to recharge for the start of the year.” 

  
  


“Oh, that’s right. I forgot about that.” 

  
  


“Do I need to buy you a calendar?” 

  
  


Dahyun smacked her arms and tried to pull away but Sana held tight. 

  
  


“No, don’t go.” Sana pouted, but Dahyun quickly kissed it away. “Better.” 

  
  


Dahyun rolled her eyes and cupped her cheeks. “Where’s Momo?” 

  
  


“Probably looking for the kitchen. It’s big.” 

  
  


“Baby, this whole boat is big. We didn’t need anything this size.” 

  
  


“We do if we want to bring the girls with us. Room for all of us.” 

  
  


“True.” Dahyun took her hand and pulled her out of the master bedroom, looking around at all of the other guest rooms while Sana led her to the kitchen, where predictably, Momo was. 

  
  


“Can we have this in our house?” Momo turned when she heard them enter the room. “It’s amazing.” She ran her hands over the stainless steel. 

  
  


“If you want.” Sana nodded, walking over to kiss her cheek. “I’ll have to find the model numbers.” 

  
  


“Should be somewhere, but we’ll look later. I want to see how you pilot this monster.” 

  
  


Sana nodded, taking Momo’s hand in her other one and leading them up to the bridge. She lifted herself onto the seat and opened her arms. “Here it is.” 

  
  


“You can’t even see.” 

  
  


“I can too.” Sana argued back. “Or I can stand.” She stood up, placing her hands on the wheel. “I can see just fine.” 

  
  


Momo stood next to her. “When did you have time to take lessons?” 

  
  


“That’s my secret.” 

  
  


Dahyun came up on her other side. “I trust you.” 

  
  


“Thank you. At least one of you trusts me.” She teased. 

  
  


Momo pushed her arm gently. “I trust you, too, it’s just really big.” 

  
  


“So are other things.” She wiggled her brows. “And I know how to work that even better.” 

  
  


“Oh my God.” 

  
  


Sana giggled. “You’ll find out later.” 

  
  


“I better.” Momo whispered. 

  
  


“Ready to go?” Dahyun stood on her toes to see out of the window. 

  
  


“Ready to go.” Sana confirmed. “There’s a bedroom back there behind that door if you want to sit down while I get us going.” 

  
  


“No, I want to watch.” Momo stayed where she was. 

  
  


“Me too.” Dahyun moved a little off to the side so she could see better, being slightly too short to see from the middle window. 

  
  


Sana took a deep breath since this was her first time doing it alone and got them out of the dock and into open water without any issues. She didn’t take them out too far, but far enough to have privacy while also being close in case of any emergencies. After dropping the anchor, she let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. 

  
  


“Told ya.” 

  
  


Dahyun grabbed her shirt and pulled her in for a deep kiss. “It’s kinda hot.” 

  
  


Momo latched onto her back. “Maybe you should show us how you drive that other huge thing you have.” 

  
  


Sana chuckled. “Already? We’ve barely gotten out here.” 

  
  


“And?” Dahyun slipped her hand into Sana’s pants, cupping her cock over her boxer briefs. “You know you want us.” 

  
  


Sana’s cock pulsed in her hand. “I won’t deny that.” She gasped when Momo’s hand joined Dahyun’s in her pants to cup her balls, her shaft hardening even faster. “Fuck…” 

  
  


“Come on, Captain.” Momo husked into her ear. 

  
  


Sana had a split second decision on taking them to the master bedroom or just the few steps to the captain’s quarters. She took their hands again and pulled them toward the master bedroom, getting them both on the bed before crawling on top of Momo, kissing her deeply. Momo gripped her ass tightly and pulled her closer, moaning low when her cock pressed into her stomach. 

  
  


“Tell me what you want, baby.” 

  
  


Momo looked into her eyes and slid her hands into her shirt to cup her breasts. “I want you to fuck me.” 

  
  


“That I can do.” Sana let Momo’s hands roam her torso while she took her pants off, wrapping her hand around Momo’s cock and stroking her slowly. Momo let out a soft gasp and thrust into her hand. 

  
  


“Baby,” 

  
  


Sana kissed her cheek a few times and lifted her shirt to kiss down her body, paying attention to a few of her erogenous zones before wrapping her lips around the tip of her cock. Dahyun propped up on her arm and pulled Momo’s shirt over her head, bringing her in for a deep kiss while her fingers closed around her nipple. Momo moaned into the kiss, not able to hold back on thrusting into Sana’s mouth. Sana took her deeper and deeper until she hit the back of her throat, humming as she swallowed around it, making Momo squirm under her. 

  
  


Dahyun moved to her chest and took a nipple into her mouth, sucking hard before running her tongue over the stiffened bud. She gently sank her teeth into it and tugged, earning a guttural moan from Momo and a small one from Sana when her hips bucked hard. Sana sucked up to the head and pulled off, moving off the bed to their bags, making Momo whine at the loss. 

  
  


“Give me one second, baby.” Sana grabbed the lube from their bag and quickly got back into bed, lubing her fingers and easing them into Momo. 

  
  


Dahyun looked down and curled her fingers around her shaft, stroking her in time with Sana’s thrusts. “You want that big cock in you, don’t you?” 

  
  


Momo nodded. “I want it so bad.” 

  
  


“Yeah?” Dahyun glanced at Sana. “And you want that tight ass around your thick cock, huh?” 

  
  


Sana licked her lips and started to lube her shaft. “Fuck yes I do.” 

  
  


“So do it.” Dahyun focused on the head of Momo’s cock, letting her fingers play with where the head and shaft met, knowing it was her most sensitive spot. Momo arched into her touch, her walls clamping around Sana’s fingers. Sana didn’t waste time then and pushed into her ass, groaning at the tightness. She put her hands on the bed by her hips and thrust slow to start with. Momo moved her legs higher and hooked them around her hips. 

  
  


“Fuck me hard, baby. Give me that cock.” 

  
  


Sana pulled out to the head and snapped her hips forward. 

  
  


“Fuck!” Momo’s head threw back in a loud moan, not able to stop her hips from fucking into Dahyun’s fist then back down on Sana’scock. “Don’t stop.” 

  
  


Dahyun let Sana set the pace and matched her. When she knew Momo was getting close, she leaned down and took her cock into her throat, bobbing shallowly to fuck the head. Momo’s jaw dropped and her fingers fisted the sheets. She whimpered and sobbed in pleasure, coming inside Dahyun’s mouth. 

  
  


“Fuck!” 

  
  


Dahyun didn’t let up, still sucking her cock while Sana continued to thrust, angling her hips to hit against her prostate. Momo tried to wiggle away from them, but they both chased after her, wanting one more orgasm. Sana fucked her as hard as she could, her hips clapping against the underside of her thighs with each thrust. 

  
  


“Take that cock.” 

  
  


Momo’s hand shot out to hold onto Sana’s thigh and the other on the back of Dahyun’s head. “I’m gonna come again.” Her tone was strained. 

  
  


“Do it. Spill that cum straight down her throat.” 

  
  


Momo let out a low growl when her balls tensed and held Dahyun’s head down to the root of her cock, her balls visibly pulsing as she came. Dahyun took it well, swallowing her cum eagerly. Sana barely lasted a few more seconds and came inside her, holding herself in all the way. Dahyun sucked up to the head then let her go, smirking when it thudded wetly against her stomach, limp. 

  
  


Momo panted heavily, thoroughly spent. “Holy shit.” 

  
  


When Dahyun moved back up, Sana lay against her and kissed all over her face while running her fingers through her hair. “I love you so much.” She whispered between kisses. 

  
  


Momo smiled and squeezed her tight. “I love you, too.” 

  
  


Sana placed one last kiss on her lips then carefully pulled out of her and moved over to Dahyun. “Hi.” 

  
  


“Hi.” She smiled, cupping the back of her neck to pull her in for a kiss. “My turn?” 

  
  


Sana hummed, rubbing the underside of her cock against her pussy, feeling her swollen clit against it. “I think so. If you want it.” 

  
  


“Of course I do.” Dahyun reached between them and guided her inside, her tongue slipping into Sana’s mouth just as she reached the hilt. She ran it along the roof of her mouth as her hands slid down her bare sides to grip her ass, her legs moving higher up, her knees right beside Sana’s chest. “Fuck me.” She husked against her lips. 

  
  


Sana grinned and hooked her arms under Dahyun’s knees to pull them even higher, pounding her down into the mattress. Dahyun nearly screamed in pleasure, the angle hitting the deepest spots inside her. 

  
  


“Yes, yes, yes!” 

  
  


Sana panted with effort, her abs burning. She steadied herself on her knees to get more power behind her thrusts, watching Dahyun’s eyes roll back into her head. “That’s it, baby. Take it. You fucking love that cock.” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded rapidly. “Yes…” She looked down and watched Sana’s thick, long shaft spear into her, getting ever wetter from the sight. “You fuck me so good, baby.” 

  
  


Sana hummed. ”I’ve had a lot of practice.” 

  
  


Dahyun cracked a little smile. “That’s true. So have I.” She felt Sana’s rhythm stutter and flipped them over, riding her hard and fast just like how she knew Sana loved. “Because you can’t get enough of my tight pussy squeezing your cock.” 

  
  


Sana put her hands on Dahyun’s thighs and watched her chest bounce. “You know I can’t. I want it all the time.” 

  
  


Dahyun took Sana’s hands and guided them to her chest, gasping when she instantly tugged harshly on her nipples. “Neither you or Momo can get enough of me.” 

  
  


Momo hummed and got on her knees behind Dahyun, reaching around to rub her clit in rapid circles. “No we can’t.” 

  
  


Dahyun could feel her hard cock pressing against her ass. “And you want in now, don’t you?” 

  
  


Momo nodded, kissing the back of her shoulder. 

  
  


“Beg me.” 

  
  


Momo nipped her skin then pressed her lips against her ear. “Let me fuck your ass, baby. You know I’ll make you feel so fucking good you won’t want me to stop.” 

  
  


Dahyun mashed her lips together and clenched around Sana’s cock. “Get in me.” 

  
  


Momo quickly grabbed the bottle of lube Sana left on the side and slicked her shaft, easing it into Dahyun, who dipped her head back to rest on her shoulder. 

  
  


“Don’t hold back.” 

  
  


Momo locked eyes with Sana and mouthed to her to go hard. Sana winked and planted her feet, pounding up into her pussy while Momo thrust hard into her ass. Dahyun let out a moan that came from deep in her chest and erupted past her lips. Momo’s fingers still moved on her clit, sending her over the edge quickly, her hips bucking uncontrollably on their cocks. When they didn’t stop, Dahyun started to go limp, but Momo held her up without losing her rhythm. 

  
  


“Oh God,” Dahyun groaned, her nails digging into Momo’s arms as she quickly approached a second orgasm. When it hit, she leaned forward and grabbed Sana’s hands, lacing their fingers. “Baby…” 

  
  


“Shhh, one more, baby. Give us one more.” 

  
  


Dahyun whimpered and squeezed her hands hard when Momo started to chase her orgasm. “Come inside me…” 

  
  


Momo’s thrusts became slightly erratic right before she came, stilling her hips flush against her as she came. “Fuck, take it.” 

  
  


Dahyun rolled her hips and fucked herself on both of them, whimpering when Sana came seconds later. “Yes…” 

  
  


Sana pulled on her hands to get her attention and captured her lips as she humped into her to help them ride out their orgasms. “I love you, baby.” She whispered, looking into her eyes. 

  
  


Dahyun met her gaze and let one of her hands go, running her fingers along her cheek and jaw as she kissed her again. “I love you, too. So much.” 

  
  


Momo draped over her back and nibbled the shell of her ear. “Let me clean you up.” 

  
  


Dahyun hummed. “One second.” She moved off to the side and rolled onto her back, holding back a smile at how eager she was to get between her legs. Dahyun placed them over her shoulders and hummed quietly as her tongue ran along her pussy lips carefully, knowing she was sensitive. 

  
  


Momo wrapped her arms around her thighs and took her time, running her tongue through her folds and avoiding her clit for now. She moaned at the taste of her cum combined with Sana’s as she pushed her tongue inside her, curling it against her walls. Dahyun arched at the feeling, her eyes rolling back. 

  
  


Sana moved slightly closer and guided her in for a kiss, palming her chest. Dahyun moaned into it, biting down on Sana’s bottom lip when she pinched her nipple. 

  
  


“You’re playing dirty.” She mumbled against her lips. 

  
  


“You know I like to.” 

  
  


“I know too well.” Dahyun gasped out the last word when Momo latched onto her sensitive clit, suckling gently. “Oh fuck, baby,” she moaned out, riding her mouth. 

  
  


Sana watched her face contort in pleasure as Momo worked her clit. Her lips pursing slightly and her eyes rolling back. She looked down and ran her fingers through Momo’s hair, scratching her scalp gently to let her know she was doing good. Momo moaned and flicked her tongue rapidly against her clit, wanting her to come. 

  
  


Dahyun’s back arched sharply off of the bed as she fell apart, her whole body shaking and twitching. But when Momo didn’t stop, she had to pull her away and guide her to her chest instead, knowing she needed to keep going on something. Momo latched onto her nipple and sucked, winding her arms around her. Sana moved around to Dahyun’s back and pressed flush against her. 

  
  


“I think we all need a nap.” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded, her nails running along the back of Momo’s neck and head. “I think that’s a good idea.” 

  
  


Momo put one hand on Sana and left the other on Dahyun, still content with her chest. Dahyun turned her head to give Sana a kiss. 

  
  


“I love you.” 

  
  


“I love you, too.” 

  
  


Dahyun dipped her head to kiss the top of Momo’s. “I love you too.” 

  
  


Momo pulled back for a moment. “I love you.” She latched back on, making Dahyun smile. 

  
  


“I’m sure that was for you too.” She whispered to Sana. 

  
  


“I know.” Sana giggled quietly, nuzzling into Dahyun’s neck before closing her eyes. 

  
  


~

  
  


On New Year’s Eve, Sana was down in the kitchen with her head in the freezer trying to cool off. She had been thinking non stop about the rings in her bag and how she was going to give them to Momo and Dahyun tonight. She moved back and pressed her hands against her cheeks that she knew had to be red. After grabbing the bottle of wine she came for, she made her way back up to the balcony off the master bedroom and sat down. 

  
  


“I bring wine.” 

  
  


Dahyun made a soft noise of excitement and put three glasses down for her to pour into. “Are you okay, baby? You look red.” 

  
  


“Warm in the kitchen is all.” Sana muttered, acting like she was concentrating on pouring the wine. 

  
  


Momo took hers and held it up. “To us. Hopefully the coming year can be great for us and our friends.” 

  
  


“I’ll drink to that.” Dahyun lifted her glass and Sana did the same. They clinked glasses and sipped. “When do the fireworks start at the coast?” 

  
  


“Midnight.” Sana teased and Dahyun’s face fell. 

  
  


“Well, that was a dumb question.” 

  
  


“No it wasn’t. No question is ever dumb.” Momo kissed her cheek and put her arm around her shoulders to pull her in. 

  
  


“She’s right.” Sana moved to her other side. 

  
  


“Still.” 

  
  


“It’s ten minutes away, though.” Sana checked the time on her phone, feeling the ring boxes even more now. “We’ll have to go out and watch them.” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded enthusiastically. “Yes please.” 

  
  


Sana smiled at her excitement. “Do we need to take you to more firework shows?” 

  
  


“Maybe.” Dahyun rested her hand on Sana’s thigh. “Want to go to the edge now?” 

  
  


“Sure.” Sana stood and helped the two of them up, leading them around so they could get a clear view. “Should be happening just over the coast there.” She pointed. Both Momo and Dahyun put an arm around her and waited, leaning their heads on one shoulder. Sana put her glass down and put her arms around their waists to keep them close. 

  
  


When it came time for the countdown, Dahyun took a step forward and Momo followed, leaning on the railing. Sana stayed just a step behind. Right as it hit midnight, one firework went off and Momo put her hand on Dahyun’s lower back to pull her in for a kiss. Sana took that opportunity to reach into her pockets and quickly open the boxes, holding them there since she knew they would turn to kiss her. 

  
  


As Momo turned, she gasped. Dahyun furrowed her brow and looked, her eyes instantly welling with tears. 

  
  


“Sana…” 

  
  


“I love the both of you with my whole heart,” she began, her hands trembling as well as her voice. “And I know we can’t actually get married, but I still want to do this.” Sana shifted her weight, her fear returning tenfold now with them in front of her. “I know we aren’t the most conventional couple, but I want to spend the rest of my life with the both of you and I want to give you a symbol of that. To let the both of you know that you have me completely. There’s so much I wanted to say, but I can’t remember now.” She teared up. “Dahyun, you’ve always been my rock.” Sana looked into her eyes. “You’ve been there for me for so many years and I don’t think I would have gotten through half the things I did without you there to support me. I can’t put into words how thankful I am for you to be in my life.” 

  
  


Sana turned to Momo. “Momo, I didn’t expect you. We’d been at odds for so long. But something changed that first night. Something shifted and I don’t know what, but I’m glad it did. I fell in love with you.” Her voice caught. “And I was so scared. I was  _ so _ scared that it would hurt the three of us. But it didn’t. It brought us even closer and now I’m the happiest I’ve ever been. I’m the luckiest woman on the planet to have two of the most loving and caring women at her side. So lucky to have the two of you. And I’d love nothing more than to wake up to you both for the rest of my life. If you’ll have me.” 

  
  


Momo and Dahyun shot forward, putting their arms around any part they could get to first. 

  
  


“Of course.” Momo nodded. 

  
  


“I want it more than anything.” Dahyun whispered into her shoulder. 

  
  


Sana, her hands still shaking, pulled the rings out and put them on, the image she had in her head wasn’t nearly comparable to seeing them actually on their fingers. She held their hands and kissed the back of them. 

  
  


Dahyun cupped her cheeks and pulled her in for a deep kiss. “I love you so much. I always will. I can’t wait to spend forever with you.” 

  
  


Sana felt her tears finally spill over and down her cheeks. Momo ran her fingers under her eyes and brought her closer for a kiss. “She stole the words from me.” She smiled softly, her own tears streaking down her cheeks. “I’d love to spend my life with you two.” 

  
  


Sana took a deep, shaky breath. “I was nervous you’d say no.” 

  
  


“Honestly, Sana?” Momo shook her head. “We would never.” 

  
  


“Well, it could happen.” 

  
  


“No it can’t.” Dahyun tickled her side and made Sana jump back. “We need to get you a ring now.” 

  
  


“You and Momo can choose whatever you want.” 

  
  


“Wait, whose name are we taking?” Momo asked. 

  
  


“What?” Sana looked between them. 

  
  


“Hers.” Dahyun nodded. “Definitely.” 

  
  


“Wait, we can’t actually get married though.” 

  
  


“That doesn’t mean we can’t change our names.” Dahyun gave her a playful push. 

  
  


Fresh tears gathered in Sana’s eyes. “I didn’t know you’d want to.” 

  
  


Momo took a deep breath and looked into Sana’s eyes. “Baby, that’s the closest we’ll ever get and we’re both more than willing to take your name.” 

  
  


“Absolutely.” 

  
  


Sana looked between them. “You’re both the best.” 

  
  


“We know.” Dahyun pushed her back toward the bedroom. “And we’ll show you what else we’re the best at.” 

  
  


Sana finally cracked a small smile. “I already know that.” 

  
  


“We’ll show you anyway.” Momo pushed her down onto the bed. “We should close the doors, though, because we don’t need the whole country hearing how good you’re getting it.” 

  
  


Dahyun turned to close them. “Because you’re ours.” 

  
  


“And no one else’s.” Momo finished. 

  
  


“I wouldn’t want to be.” 

  
  


Momo and Dahyun crawled up the bed to take one side of Sana, their hands running along her body. 

  
  


“Neither would we.” 

**Author's Note:**

> SHE DID THE THING! 
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
